Living Together Quirks
by my black crimson rose
Summary: Drabble from a Tumblr post "headcannon of: who's the..." There were things that you knew about your significant other going into the relationship (if you knew this person well enough before hand), then there were things that you only really found out once you started dating, and then when you move in together you learn everything. That was the case with Seifer and Hayner.


There were things that you knew about your significant other going into the relationship (if you knew this person well enough before hand), then there were things that you only really found out once you started dating, and then when you move in together you learn _everything_. That was the case with Seifer and Hayner. Take for example:

Hayner was by far the messiest, Seifer could tell that before the relationship even began, let alone before they started living together. The curly haired boy went from being in highschool and staying at home, to living in a dorm for a year before moving in with Seifer the second year of college. And Hayner certainly lived like a frat boy—clothes everywhere, dishes piling up in the sink, microwaved dinners. The curly haired boy (sorry, young man) couldn't cook worth a damn and not brave enough to try.

And that's were Seifer came in. With living with his foster parents (and who later ended up adopting him) in which one was in the military, Seifer was almost _programmed _into keeping everything clean and orderly. Bed was always made, not perfect but presentable, dishes clean and if they weren't put away they were sitting in the drying rack. Seifer actually liked cooking, he doesn't like baking but cooking was something that he loved. That and the look that Hayner would give him when he was sharpening one of the knives with a _look_ directed at the younger man.

Putting fear into that boy made Seifer just feel all giddy sometimes.

And don't even mention that one time Hayner found a mix CD of really old songs—like we're taking Barbie Girl and Too Sexy—which Seifer informed him were from a time when Fuujin, Raijin and himself were dumb kids and enjoyed it. Which Hayner replied, "you grew out of that? Since when?" and then they blasted the CD and sang at the top of their lungs.

And speaking of Fuujin; since dating Seifer Hayner had learned that the woman actually did speak more than one to two words at a time. And her all time favourite mean of communication right now was texting. And how Seifer's phone is always glued to his hand or near it, Hayner figured that the slate haired woman texts a lot. But it wasn't just her, Seifer was a big texter as well. The two of them would at time even have unmentioned texting wars to see who could go for the longest.

Raijin and Hayner would have to steal the phones away from them at time.

Speaking of texting... "Seifer turn off your goddamn sound I can hear it from here!" Hayner shouted from the bedroom towards his boyfriend (who he knew was sitting in that damn chair of his) in the living room, the football (American) game blasting. Unfortunately Hayner had a project due tomorrow that he had only just started today, and Seifer knew it and purposely watching the game to torment his boyfriend.

"Sorry, what? I can't hear you over the sound of button mashing, head-desking and '_I, Hayner, am such a dumbass and I didn't listen to my super awesome sexy boyfriend Seifer'_" Hayner ground his teeth together at the elder's mock impression of him.

"I don't sound like a prepubescent girl!"

There were other things too that they had learned about each other once they started living together. Like who could fix what and who couldn't. The first thing was, keep Hayner away from all blowtorches and electrical repairs. Shop class in highschool taught them that. Hayner was the carpentry and plumbing guy, having a father who's a carpenter and an uncle who's a plumber gave him a one up in home repairs. Seifer was hands down a grease monkey—he handled anything and everything that dealt with their vehicle and their friends. And seeing that Hayner was just dangerous with the electrical Seifer would attempt to fix the small things and if the project was just too big... well, hiring was the way to go.

Plus if all goes wrong you can sue the asshole!

Hayner made fun of Seifer for a lot of things, but Seifer always returned the favour. That's just how they worked, and it worked well for them... for the most part. There was only one thing that Hayner had teased Seifer about that had actually bothered the scarred blond. It was his knitting. Seifer liked to knit, and he was good at it. The beanie that he used to wear all the time, now unofficially Hayner's seeing as he wears to classes all the time (like some hipster), was something that he had made. And a bunch of scarves, hats and mitts for Fuujin and Raijin throughout the years (as well as for himself). The older man at the beginning never mentioned that it bothered him, hell he still doesn't, but Hayner had started to notice his boyfriend hiding his knitting needles and wool away every-time he came home.

Hayner hadn't realized that Seifer had felt so strongly about knitting.

So the curly haired blond asked Seifer to knit him something, winter was coming up and all that. The week later was spent trying to catch his boyfriend knitting—it was cute alright! A big brute all scarred and muscled with a mouth of a trucker and a horrible attitude to boot, knitting. A camo scarf was thrown at his face one night followed by a, "don't you dare make fun of me for it, lamer."

Hayner had simply grinned, wrapping the scarf around his neck and said, "but you look all _cute_!"

The one thing that has always, and still does, got on Hayner's nerves was PDA—well the lack of it. He respects Seifer's wish to not make out in public and what not, but at times it was a chore to even hold hands while they shopped for like... groceries. Sometimes Hayner wanted to just hold the idiot's hand, okay?! He had gotten his fill of PDA exposure in High School with Pence and Olette kissing and being cute everyday, he got that what he and Seifer had wasn't that (in public).

But hand holding.

He wanted to hold hands—not frolic in the meadow with a bunch of flowers. No, just holding hands.

That brings it to the next point.

The only time that PDA was a go with Seifer was when he was drunk. As soon as the scarred man felt a buzz whatever that held him back was no longer there (or just didn't care) and the flood gates went down and Hayner was smothered in kisses and touches and yes, hands being held!

...

...

...

Here's the thing. Both liked and hated kids—both wanted children one day, but not any time soon. Seifer was only twenty-one! Far too young to be thinking about stuffing a kid with a twenty-one year old, and lets not even think about nineteen year old Hayner. They didn't feel their relationship, let alone them separately as an individual, were mature enough to handle a child.

With the topic of children though brings up memories of holidays spent with Hayner's family. The very first event that Seifer attended as Hayner's boyfriend was New Years (while Hayner had met Snow and Lightning, Seifer's parents at Thanksgiving). Both decided spending Christmas with their own families. Now Hayner's family went all out on New Years, every year one of the parents (so Hayner's 'rents, and the aunts and uncles) would be in charge of New Years and everyone would come.

They filled up two of Twilight Town's motels.

...It was also not the calmest or ideal place to meet the boyfriend's family for the first time.

Seifer had remembered dressing in a dark blue long sleeved shirt and dark jeans—he spent far to long staring at his clothes to forget something like that. No hat, at this time it was in Hayner's dorm room under one of Seifer's shirts (that he had given Hayner or had forgotten it there he couldn't remember). The only thing from his signature look that remained was the jacket (the long sleeved one) and the boots. He had knocked on the door, nothing special there.

But who opened the door was a small child blinking up at him, "so you're Hayner's boyfriend." And from there it flew by. One second Hayner was by his side, the next one of Hayner's Aunt's were feeling up his arms and he was getting cat calls and "take of your shirt!" So of course, always the ladies man (and the fact that Hayner was both downing down a shot with neck and cheeks aflame in a dark red blush) Seifer had stripped from his shirt and won the approval of most, if not all of Hayner's family.

Hayner's grandmother seemed to think that he was _just the sweetest_!

The night only seemed to halt when a baby, about six months old, was placed in Seifer now clothed arms. And the scarred man took to holding and caring for a baby like a pro. The man _melted_. And the kids from that point on started to climb all over Seifer and in return he would wrestle with them a bit.

That night Hayner found out that Seifer was good with children.

But that's good, 'cause Hayner is too.


End file.
